comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
2013-12-17 - New Blood
Coming in from his trip Home, John Coltan has been out of touch with the Academy the last week or so. Home for the holidays, well early Christmas with mother, that way John can be in New York to help volunteer in the soup kitchens for the homeless. As a result he has a couple bags of spices and herbs. Behind him carrying a couple more bags is Cyber, his sentient Alien Bio-suit. John looking around the place and is surprised the place is empty as he calls out, "Anyone here? I bring the end of the world as you know it!" he says joking moving into the training hall after putting his stuff in his room. The spices are not for the fellow students, but his volunteer job over Christmas. Adam Turner, not quite a student of the Academy... in fact, he'd only been there less than a day, though he was checking out the gym, looking rather impressed. He runs a hand through his purple spiked hair, then looks over towards John and the suit. "Eh. I think everyone's at class or something." He hops down off the bench he had been sitting on. "Name's Adam. You?" John was the first into the area as he says, "John, Pleasure to meet ya. New teammate?" After a few moments a biomechanical quadrupedal Dragon looks over at Adam and smiles baring those teeth and seems to playfully ask, //~A New Chew Toy?~// The words shock John as he says, "Cyber!" Looking at his suit as he sticks his tongue out at John. "I am sorry about that, he's been watching cartoons and is picking up some bad habits." John says laughing. Adam quirks a brow and shrugs. "Dunno. Maybe. Checking the place out." He eyes the suit. "And huh. What's that? A pet?" Looking Adam over as Cyber seems to shake his head a bit. //~More A symbiotic Battle suit. But no more a pet then you are. John is my host.~// "Nah More a Sentient Universal survival suit." John says as Cyber starts to head off to the stairs slowly climb up to take a perch on the second floor. "So what's your story on coming here? I have to wonder if it is as interesting as mine is." John says, interested in a new friend. "Heh. My girlfriend ODed last night, off drugs /I/ deal. She's dead. So Hawkeye brought me in for whatever reason." He sounds pretty flippant, but his eyes are hard and distant. "It's complicated." The confession makes John actually Deadpan as Cyber from the perch looks more closely at the pair. More Adam as John simply places his hand on Adams shoulder and says, "Not a lot I can say without putting my foot in my mouth. Only thing I can offer is my Sympathies." John says holding Adam's shoulder like a friend. "Hawkeye's a good guy, he kept tabs on me when I first arrived after I was bonded to Cyber, the Alien Bio-suit." Adam shrugs lightly. "Yeah. He's a /great/ guy," he says sarcastically. "I'm sure things will be /peachy/." He looks in the direction of the medbay, flinching. "Sorry. Just... it's been a rough couple of days." John sighs as he says, "At least your not in jail or worse. Hawkeye is most likely trying to figure out how to keep you out of jail. And if you here, despite some mistake, which everyone makes, he obviously wants to give you a chance to become more then you are right now." John says. "Yeah, well. I kinda watched my girl choke and die off the medication that was supposed to /cure/ her. Jail doesn't scare me," Adam replies with a touch of bravado. "I've lived on the streets for two years, John. Not much scares me." He glances around the gym. "I could get used to a place like this though." Looking up at Cyber, John thinks of something as he says, "Well we got plenty of games, and videos. If you think this is great, when you get to be a full member, you shoudl see the combat Zone. You know the holodeck in Star Trek? Same thing. I put a couple of Video games in it, but tailored to mimic real life." he says. Adam tilts his head. "Sounds... great I guess? I thought this was a training area." He looks around the gym. "Not the ideal place for me to do a lot of my training, but... I guess it could work." "Come on." and John stands up as Cyber Jumps down and Glides to the floor wings spread just like one might expect a real dragon. "So what is your profession, powers or abilities?" he asks as John leads Adam to the Combat Zone and then looks around as he says, "JARVIS, Load... Capital Wasteland, Outside Vault 101." And inside the Combat Zone suddenly shimmers, and them morphs as it appears to transform into, what looks like Washington DC, or rather what the area outside it might look like after it has been hit with a nuke, and left to simmer for two hundred years or so. The air is hot, dusty, dry. Wind blows as the area before them below a hill shows a desolate wasteland. "I will most likely get in trouble for this. But you shouldn't be here until you are a full member." "Profession?" Adam laughs darkly. "Street kid. Drug dealer. Thief. You can add 'murderer' to that list if you want." He looks into the combat room bitterly. "Wow. That place looks pretty bad, man. And if you're gonna get in trouble..." he asks with a lifted brow. "But if it's cool... I'll show you what I do." John Places his hand on Adam's shoulder he says, "I am not gonna judge you. Everyone has their burdens, some harder to bare then others. If are being given a second chance... Don't waste it." And Cyber comes up as he says. //~Listen to John. I have been on earth for over five thousand years. I have seen a lot of terrible people. Even people who have committed murder. I can tell your friend's death weighs on your mind. It means you have a heart, you care. Other wise if you did not care. I doubt you would be here.~// The Bio-mechanical dragon says. Nodding John smiles as he says, "Alright let's see. The Program will adjust it's self getting harder as it gauges your skills. Enemies will adapt and adjust with in the limits of this sort of world. Jarvis Set me and Cyber in observer mode." JARVIS complies as he says, "Alright, let's see what you can do my friend!" John says eager to see what his friend can do, there is no sarcasm from John as he calls Adam his friend. Adam steps into the combat room, and scans the environment, looking at the buildings... crumbling remains of suburbia outside of DC. "Not as good as the city, but it'll do," he says. And then he's off at a sprint, springing off outcroppings and swinging off posts, flipping in midair and landing heavily on the roof of an abandoned car. He runs down the windshield and hood, springing off and letting out a whoop of glee. Nothing makes Adam feel as free as freerunning. John and Cyber to keep up with Adam choose to join up, With one word from John. "MERGE" The Bio-suit, Cyber will join with John wrapping around him like a second skin, as he takes to the sky to follow Adam. He learned the Hardway to keep step with people and keep a good eye on them so now, they are Cyberdragon. John watches Adam run and jump. The Distraction here will of course help distract Adam. The place is really bad, being so close to Megaton, the walled settlement will have kept the enemies down, so starting off most dangers will be wild animals, dogs, molerats. But there is plenty of stuff around one can easily build weapons. "Holy shit." Adam dodges to the side as a molerat, disturbed by his running, pops out from behind a rocky outcropping and lunges at him. "The hell is that?" Adam rolls aside, pulling his hand crossbow from inside his trenchcoat, firing at the creature's face. The molerat snarls in pain, and Adam is quick to take off, running almost straight up the outcropping, jumping from rock to rock and flipping up, landing on top, above the molerat, out of reach for now. As Cyberdragon flies through the area. "Mutation from nuclear fallout. Molerat." He says, and then as he lands on what is a burned out tree he looks over the ridge as a number of more Molerats come out. Rule of thumb is, where there is one molerat, there are others. Watching them start to charge Adam's Location as Cyber's tail lashes back and forth. "Just wait until you get the raiders and slavers in the area." he says. "More of them?" Adam yanks another bolt from the sleeve on his forearm and slams it into the crossbow, taking aim. The bolt catches one of the molerats in the eye. "/This/ is how you guys train?" He reloads again--slow. Too slow. The other molerats are too close. He bolts, zigging and zagging as he parkours across the area, looking for a better safe spot to fire from. Watching as Adam disposes of the vermin he says, "Yes and no, I set this up for personal entertainment. And... and to know the situations that require more... serious application of power." IE knowing when to kill. Cyberdragon says, "The Students use it for training like against know enemies, or various missions. Helping us hone powers and abiltiies." John says as he looks over the place. And he gives a command, "Disable humaniod enemies." he says "That keeps humans from spawning as enemies." Adam swings up onto a car roof and headshots the molerats one by one, wincing. "That's probably good. Don't wanna know what kind of people live around here with creepy creatures like that." Cyber watches as the Molerats Drop down with blood dripping from their wounds, and then he glides down to the ground and says, "Seems you have some pretty good reflexes and agility." He says looking around, "Oh yeah you will find super mutants, not like the X-men. More like generic carbon copies." as he looks around the place and the notices over at Megaton. "That's Megaton, one of the settled areas. Built around a unexploded nuclear bomb." he says folding his wings on his back. "Sounds dumb of them," Adam remarks. "And supermutants? What powers do they have?" "Oh general stupidity, but they are extremely durable, and very strong, the weakest has strength three or four times that of a normal human, older ones gain more strength, and durability." He says and then thinks, "Well it was based on a Video game. Which I didn't make." he says looking around. "And this is the currancy." and tosses a Bag holding what sounds like metal pieces in it. "Check it out." Adam peers into the bag. "Bottle caps? Really?" He looks towards Megaton. "Eh. So, where to? That town?" He considers. "You know, this is some pretty cool tech. Like, insanely cool." "Oh yeah the real training sessions are a bit more serious. fighting real enemies which are full renditions to the real person. This... this is still being refined for real simulation training." he says. "Sure let's head to the town." and Cyberdragon says, "no body here will respond to me, and when you are talking to me, they won't recognize you talking to me. So they won't think you are insane." he says having been working on the simulation to give full personalities, to everyone here. "..all right," Adam says, looking less than thrilled at the prospect, but game anyway. "Sounds good, I guess." And he begins making his way towards the town... anything to get his mind off Eileen. One of the reasons why he is doing this, to distract Adam from the death of his friend. As the pair slowly approach he will come upon some traders out in the area, the heat just broils down as Cyberdragon walks beside Adam. As the two near the gate they can see a two headed cow which has two guards, and a man in a business suit beside it. "Brahmin." He tells Adam watching his reaction. "Wow. Creepy." Adam gives the cow a wary look, then looks at the guards and the suit. "Uh. How goes?" he asks, brushing a bit of dust off his trenchcoat. As the man in the suit says, "Ah Here to see the good doctor? Excellent." He says, "Doc Hoff, Tell me what you need, and maybe I've got your fix. Need medicine to take away your radiation sickness, or Chems to make your troubles go away. I have anything and every you might need." He says fairly cheerful. "So what can the good doctor do for you?" he asks as the guards look fairly well armed, patch work armor, and shotguns. Adam smirks. He knows this jive... he's been talking this talk himself for almost a year. "Fix, huh? What kinda fix you have? Molly, smack, angel dust?" He eyes the dealer with a wary look. "Not looking to get hooked, man." "Ahhh I don't just sell Fix, I sell genuine medicine. I would advise moderation or rare use if you intend to avoid addiction once a week is general safe for... recreational use. Hmmmm I have not heard of those terms, But I have, Jet, Psycho, buffout, and Med-x." He says. Seeming like he is actually somewhat concerned. "And if you have any injuries I can treat them as well. Traveling doctor wouldn't be much of a doctor if I couldn't set broken bones or heal injuries now would it?" "I'm good, really." Adam looks over at the guards. "Nice goons. They come stock, or did you upgrade them?" "When traveling the capital wasteland. even traveling merchants are targets to raiders and slavers." He says the man says, "If you are alright remember me if you ever have need of my services." Adam gives him a mock salute. "No problem. Will do." He keeps a wary eye on them as he makes his way towards the city-- "End program." Janet Van Dye stands in the doorway as the simulation ends. "I was looking for you, Adam. And John, you know this area is off-limits to non-Academy members." AS the program ends John is taken by surprise as he turns to the new arrival. "Off limits yeah I know. I knew I would get in trouble. Adam needed some distraction from his troubles." He says looking over at Janet as he asks, "Ah Janet, Sorry I know I broke the rules. Still with what he's been through I thought he could use a friend. And a Distraction." John says as Cyber and John separate. The Suit splitting open as he steps out of the Bio-suit. Which closes up and once more assumes a Quadrupedal stance. "Yeah, sorry," Adam says, heading towards the door. "I should probably check on Neil anyway."